rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Love Spanked
Love Spanked is episode 12b of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary When Rocko learns that Melba Toast, his secret crush, has a boyfriend, Heffer helps him by suggesting to go on dates to find a girlfriend. However, Rocko's dates grow progressively worse. Plot Rocko and Heffer are having breakfast at Rocko's house and Rocko has his eyes locked on the clock. When the clocks strikes 8:00, Rocko runs to his side window and views his next-door neighbor Melba, who has walked outside to pick up her morning paper. He becomes love struck, but his love for her quickly dissipates when Heffer reminds him that she already has a boyfriend named Dave. Heffer delineates Dave to Rocko and Rocko feels discouraged. Heffer suggests that Rocko should do personal ads for dates to come after him, but Rocko says that he should just wait for Melba. He, however, reluctantly agrees to give it a try anyway. Heffer writes letters to the upcoming dates for Rocko and mails them in. Later, Rocko receives a number of letters from each date and Heffer decides to set him up for them so he doesn't fail. Later, Rocko goes to a female bunny's house, who has a father who threatens physical pain on the wallaby if he touches his daughter. As the two get into Rocko's car, the bunny starts getting seductive with Rocko, and her father pops out from behind the back seat and literally pounds Rocko into the shape of a toothpick. Rocko's subsequent dates prove to be just as unsuccessful for him as well and Rocko is at his house in pain from the injuries he sustained from his dates. He looks through his window and watches in jealousy at Melba's boyfriend Dave arrives to her house. Heffer comes around and tells Rocko that he should enter the dating show Love Seat. Rocko is quick to rebuff it, but is later talked into it. At the dating show, the host offers Rocko three dates for him. The studio audience pick number three, which turns out to be Heffer, much to Rocko's chagrin. Later, at the Tunnel-O-Love, an annoyed Rocko is seen on a boat with Heffer, who tries to explain the situation to him. Back at Love Seat, Heffer explains the date to the host and Rocko is little more than irritated at this. He is later seen in his tub moping in disappointment and figures that he has had enough with dating other girls. He feels that Melba is the one he belongs to and finally gains confidence to try to talk to her. He practices what he would say to her and decides to just be himself instead, boosting his confidence as he heads to his front door, where he sees Heffer standing by the door. Heffer shows Rocko a newspaper of his letter to Melba. Rocko then begins panicking and finds that Melba has already driven away with her boyfriend Dave. Rocko chastises Heffer for his futile dating schemes and tells the steer that he wants him out of his life for good, devastating Heffer. Rocko then realizes what he has said and takes it back. When he offers Heffer a trip to a restaurant, Heffer refuses and says that the two should play checkers inside, trying to prevent the wallaby from seeing the decoration outside to get Melba's attention. As the iris end closes, a cupid version of Heffer is seen flying and runs into the black screen, causing him to fall down afterwards. Characters Present * Rocko * Spunky * Heffer * Melba Toast (unseen) Trivia *List of Rocko's Dates #A pink bunny whose father threatened to hurt Rocko if he laid one hand on her #A woman who got squirted and hit by Rocko's meal #An elephant who tried to kiss Rocko on a boat, only to cause it to sink #A sheep who Rocko acted as a herder to #A cheetah who gave Rocko a moose after he gave her a flower #A dog who kept playing bagpipes which Rocko hated but pretended to like #A muscular woman who squished Rocko into a ball and placed him in her armpits *When the game show host states that Rocko's mystery date enjoys "spending a lot of time on the couch," Rocko obviously thought it meant something else because he didn't know it was Heffer. Heffer does spend a lot of time on the couch, because he's obese, lazy, and eats too much. *In production order, this is episode 4b. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray